A verdadeira Saga de Hades
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: A Saga de Hades como realmente aconteceu. Sem edição, sem cortes e sem censura... Depois de quase 7 anos... CAPÍTULO 4 ON-LINE! D
1. Fase Santuário Parte 1

**A VERDADEIRA SAGA DE HADES**

**FASE SANTUÁRIO - PARTE 1**

A Saga de Hades como realmente aconteceu. Sem edição, sem cortes e sem censura...

O Santuário está sob alerta máximo contra invasores. Jabu e seus amigos fazem a segurança do perímetro, enquanto os cinco Cavaleiros de Ouro, sobreviventes da Batalha das Doze Casas, estão de prontidão em suas respectivas casas, atentos a qualquer movimento estranho. Mu, o guardião da primeira casa, Áries, comunica-se com seus colegas...

* - Comunicação telepática.

*Mu: Aldebaran...?  
Aldebaran: Ahn, hein? Quem está aí? Apareça, seu cretino! - pronto para o ataque.  
*Mu: Sou eu, Aldebaran... Mu. Estou falado com você através do meu cosmo... ¬¬'  
*Aldebaran: Ah! É você. Que susto você me deu, Mu... =D  
*Mu: Está tudo certo por aí?  
*Aldebaran: Tudo certo, Mu! Nenhum maldito Espectro vai entrar nessa casa sem ser visto e prontamente eliminado... - estralando os dedos.  
*Mu: Certo. Até mais tarde.  
*Aldebaran: Até...

*Mu: Aioria...?

Uma secretária eletrônica telepática (?) atende...

"Aqui é o Aioria, no momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado após o bip... Ah! Sim... Se for o Mu, eu gostaria de dizer que não estou com ninguém aqui na Casa de Leão. Eu não posso atender por que... porque estou dando brilho na minha armadura... hehe..."  
"Marin, será que ele vai engolir essa? - Tomara... - Ih, droga... ainda está ligado... BIP!"

*Mu: AIORIA, SEU... Argh! Deixa pra lá... ~_~'

*Mu: Shaka... Shakaiô...?  
*Shaka: ZzZzZzZz... - levitando.  
*Mu: Shaka... Shakaiô...?  
*Shaka: ZzZzZzZz... - ainda levitando.  
*Mu: SHAKA!  
*Shaka: Ahn... Mas, hein? - cai no chão.  
*Mu: Shaka, você estava dormindo? Ò_Ó  
*Shaka: Ah, Mu... Eu não estava dormindo não, eu estava... Ahn... Ah! Sim... Eu estava meditando, é isso... ^_^  
*Mu: Meditando, sei... Tudo certo por aí?  
*Shaka: Tudo certo na Casa de Virgem... - olhando em volta, incrédulo  
*Mu: Unf! Me mantenha informado e, NÃO MEDITE COM TANTA INTENSIDADE...  
*Shaka: Hehe... Pode deixar, Mu... - com sorrisinho amarelo.

Mu: Que coisa, será que só eu estou atento? ¬¬'

*Mu: Miro...?  
*Miro: Sim, Mu... Aqui é o Miro.  
*Mu: Ah! Por Athena... Achei que eu fosse o único que estivesse de guarda... :)  
*Miro: De guarda? Ah! Sim, de guarda... - pensativo.  
*Mu: Miro? Por acaso você não estava tomando conta de sua Casa?  
*Miro: Bem, até estava, mas... É que...  
*Mu: Miro?  
*Miro: Ah! Sabe aquela manicure que atendia o Afrodite? Então, ela é maravilhosa. Ela tem um esmalte Vermelho Rubi, que é um escândalo. Você precisa ver...  
*Mu: MIRO? O.O  
*Miro: Não! Não é nada disso que você está pensando. É que, se eu precisar disparar alguma Agulha Escarlate, preciso estar preparado. Já pensou, eu disparar uma Antares com o esmalte da minha unha todo descascado? Nem pensar!  
*Mu: Eu desisto... Tchau, Miro...

Miro: Ih, ele estava tão desanimado. Será que foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, ou falei?  
Manicure: Acho que não. Pronto, acabei!  
Miro: Ai, ficou um luxo!

Mu: Unf! Que Zeus tenha piedade de nossas almas... U_U

De repente, Mu sente uma estranha presença na Casa de Áries...

Mu: Pare onde está... Se der mais um passo, não posso garantir que continuará vivo.  
...: Muio, você não pode me atacar... Já esqueceu... O meu rosto?

A pessoa chega mais perto de Mu, permitindo que ele visse parcialmente o seu rosto...

Mu: Não... Não pode ser... Você é... Meu mestre, Shion!  
Shion: Aaaargh! Como você descobriu?  
Mu: Só uma pessoa em todo o Santuário nunca soube dizer o meu nome... A propósito... É MU! MU! MU!  
Shion: Foi o que eu disse: MUIO!  
Mu: Velho surdo... ¬¬'  
Shion: O que? Meu manto está sujo? Onde? Onde? - olhando para o manto.  
Mu: *gota*  
Shion: Ah! Mas não importa... Muio, eu te ordeno... Traga a cabeça de Athena aqui dentro de 12 horas.  
Mu: A cabeça de Athena?  
Shion: O que foi, Muio? Não pode fazê-lo?  
Mu: Mesmo que seja uma ordem de sua Alteza, eu não posso fazer isso...  
Shion: Ora, e por que não?  
Mu: Por que...  
...: Você sabe o quão pecaminoso é não seguir as ordens de sua Alteza...  
Mu: Essa voz...  
...: HUHUHUHU...!  
Mu: Essa risadinha gay...  
Afrodite: Ai, você lembrou, Muzinho... - sorriso.  
...: Muzinho? HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Mu: Oh! Não... Esse cheiro horroroso... Vocês são...

Eles se aproximam da luz, revelando seus rostos, sem tirar o manto...

M. Morte: Máscara da Morte de Câncer. HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Afrodite: Afrodite de Peixes, a Rainha da Noite!

Mu: Que horror! Como pode ser... Vocês morreram...  
M. Morte: Sim, mas fizemos um juramento à Hades-sama e ele nos concedeu nova vida... HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Mu: Hades? O Rei do Mundo Inferior?  
Afrodite: Isso mesmo, Mu. Um deus muito mais forte, bonito, gostoso e vitaminado do que Athena...  
Mu: E vocês pretendem matar Athena para que Hades destrua toda a Terra?  
Todos: SIM!  
Mu: E que graça tem dominar a Terra só pra destruí-la depois? Assim ele não vai escravizar ninguém...  
Shion: Hmmm... É mesmo...  
M. Morte: Eu não tinha pensado nisso...  
Mu: Além do mais, Athena já foi flechada, sendo que a flecha entrou quase toda no peito dela, e não morreu... Ficou durante horas, exposta a um frio de rachar em Asgard, sem nem sequer um agasalho para evitar a hipotermia, e não morreu... Ficou horas debaixo d'água, no pilar central do Reino de Poseidon, E NÃO MORREU! E agora, Hades acha que pode matá-la? Ah! Façam-me o favor... U_U

Os demais olham para Mu, pensativos...

Afrodite: É mesmo. Com certeza, mais uma vez, vamos apanhar como condenados e não vamos conseguir matá-la...  
M. Morte: Não gosto nem de lembrar... ¬¬'  
Shion: É, pode ser... - pensativo - Mas isso não importa e além do mais, Muio, você não tem nada que ficar reparando nos furos do desenho... U_U

Nesse exato momento, alguém vem caindo, rolando, do alto de um monte de pedras perto da Casa de Áries...

...: Muuuuuuuuuuuu...! - com uma voz estridente.  
M. Morte: Credo que "vozinha" irritante...  
Afrodite: Só pode ser uma pessoa...  
Mu: Ai, não... - desesperado.  
Todos: O SEIYA! ¬¬'

Seiya, ainda rolando, chega até onde eles estão, todo sujo e descabelado, com um sorriso bobo na cara...

Seiya: Oi, gente! Como sabiam que era eu?  
Mu: Não foi muito difícil adivinhar... ¬¬'

Finalmente, Seiya olha as três figuras de manto...

Seiya: Ei, quem são vocês? Mu, o que esses caras estão fazendo aqui?  
Mu: Jogando dominó comigo... O que você acha? Ò_Ó  
Seiya: Jogando dominó? Ah! Que bom. Por um instante pensei que pudessem ser inimigos tentando invadir o Santuário pra matar Athena... ^_^

*Gota geral*

Mu: E você, o que faz aqui? Athena deu ordens expressas para que nenhum Cavaleiro de Bronze entrasse no Santuário...  
Seiya: Ah, é? E o que o Jabu e os outros estão fazendo aqui, se são Cavaleiros de Bronze também? - de braços cruzados, fazendo beicinho.  
Mu: Ahn... Bem... - sem graça.  
Shion: Tá vendo? Mais um pra prestar atenção nos furos do desenho. Assim não dá! ¬¬'  
Seiya: Furo? Onde? - olhando em volta.  
Mu: Seiya, volte para o Japão agora mesmo, ou serei obrigado a matá-lo...  
Seiya: Mas, Mu... E se, enquanto você estiver jogando dominó com seus amigos, alguém tentar invadir o Santuário para matar Athena?

*Gota Geral 2*

Mu: Isso é impossível, Seiya. Ninguém entraria no Santuário sem ser notado. Nem mesmo uma mosca...

Enquanto isso, subindo as escadarias das Doze Casas, um "discreto" grupo de Espectros...

— U-huuuuuu...!  
— Eeeeeh...!  
— Vamos lá, galera!  
Todos: VAMOS!

Voltando à primeira Casa...

Seiya: Tem razão, Mu. Ninguém poderia...

Shion, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte se seguram para não rir...

Seiya: Mu, você ainda não me apresentou seus amigos. Oi, gente! Eu sou Seiya, Cavaleiro de Pégasus! ^_^  
Os demais entreolham-se e depois caem na gargalhada...

Shion: Eu sou Shion, antigo Mestre do Santuário...  
Afrodite: Eu sou Afrodite, antigo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes... - tira o manto.  
M. Morte: E eu sou Máscara da Morte, antigo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer... - também tira o manto.  
Seiya: Muito prazer... Ahn? Mestre do Santuário? Máscara da Morte? Afrodite?  
Mu: ¬¬' - de braços cruzados, olhando para Seiya.  
Seiya: Ei, Mu. Acho que eles não vieram até aqui pra jogar dominó, não... - desconfiado, cochichando com Mu.  
Mu: É mesmo? E contaram só pra você? ¬¬'

Máscara da Morte se adianta...

M. Morte: Agora chega de papo, pois eu não recebi vida nova de Hades para ficar aqui sem cobrir alguém de porrada.  
Seiya: Hades? Mu, quem é Hades?  
Mu: É o mais novo inimigo de Athena. O Imperador do Mal, o Rei do Submundo, o cão chupando manga...

Seiya permanece com cara de bobo e os olhos arregalados, ouvindo a explicação de Mu...

Seiya: E vamos ter que lutar contra esse cara?  
Mu: Não, Seiya... Vamos ficar de braços cruzados, esperando que ele mate Athena e destrua todo o mundo... O QUE VOCÊ ACHA? Ò_Ó  
Seiya: Hmmm, que coisa... ^_^  
Mu: Vá embora, Seiya. Ou não me responsabilizo por sua vida... U_U  
Seiya: Mas, Mu... Athena vai precisar da minha ajuda para derrotar esse novo inimigo. Afinal, eu sou o herói desse desenho... - fazendo pose de galã.  
M. Morte: Não, Athena não precisa mais dos Franguinhos de Bronze. Então, pode cair fora, moleque!  
Afrodite: Isso mesmo! E podem mandar o Andrômeda, meu "pézim de alface", pra esse endereço... - dá um cartão para Seiya.  
Shion e M. Morte: AFRODITE!  
Afrodite: Ah, já que Athena não vai mais precisar dele... ^_^  
Shion: Agora chega! Muio, ordeno que mate o Pégasus... AGORA! - impaciente.  
M. Morte: Isso mesmo!  
Afrodite: Apoiado!

Mu parece indeciso...

Seiya: Eu? Por quê? O que eu fiz?  
Mu: Posso mesmo? o_O  
Seiya: Mu? Ò_Ó

Mu pensa mais um pouco...

Mu: Desculpe, Pégasus... É a vontade de Athena...  
Seiya: Mas, Mu...?

Seiya tem os olhos cheios d'água e morde os lábios para não chorar. Uma típica cara de cachorro magricelo implorando por um pouco de comida. Por um instante Mu se sensibiliza, mas...

Mu: EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!  
Seiya: AAAAAAH... SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...

Os demais ficam boquiabertos diante do poder do golpe de Mu. O corpo de Seiya simplesmente evaporou no ar, não sobrando sequer vestígio de sua presença.  
Mu permanece calado, com os olhos fechados e os braços abertos, na mesma posição de quando deu o golpe, até que o eco do grito de Seiya desaparecesse por completo.

M. Morte: Argh! Mas que goela!  
Afrodite: Que horror!

Shion: Muio, o poder da sua Extinção Estelar não mudou...  
Mu: Pfff! - com sorrisinho de "Eu sei!"  
Shion: Mas você não pode me enganar... Para onde você enviou o Pégasus?  
Mu: Como assim, "onde"? Ele está morto! o_O  
Shion: Não, Muio. Você apenas o tele transportou para outro lugar. U_U  
Mu: Mesmo? Argh! Que droga! Preciso usar esse golpe mais vezes... ¬¬'

Shion: Bem, não importa. Ele era apenas um simples, inútil e miserável Cavaleiro de Bronze. Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, vão pegar a cabeça de Athena.  
M. Morte: Como quiser.  
Afrodite: Faremos isso.

Quando os dois começam a andar em direção à Casa de Áries, Mu dá um salto para trás e sai voando em direção ao seu interior...

M. Morte: Mas, hein?  
Afrodite: Quando ele aprendeu a voar?  
M. Morte: Awww... Eu também quero! *_*  
Afrodite: Caranguejos não voam, idiota... ¬¬'  
Máscara da Morte: Carneiros também não... ¬¬'

Lá dentro, Mu desfere um golpe nos dois, atirando-os para fora da Casa de Áries...

M. Morte: Argh!  
Afrodite: Ai...

Shion: Muio, você ainda não entendeu? Rebelar-se contra aqueles dois inúteis, significa se rebelar contra mim...  
M. Morte /Afrodite: ¬¬'  
Mu: É meu dever proteger este Santuário e não permitirei que nenhum inimigo passe por aqui...

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite se levantam, tirando o pó da armadura...

M. Morte: Não acredito, ele quebrou uma das anteninhas do meu elmo... T_T  
Afrodite: Ai, meu Zeus... Meu cabelo deve estar horrível... T_T

Mu: Máscara da Morte e Afrodite! Não os perdoarei, jamais! Punirei vocês, em nome da Lua! – apontando o dedo para eles de forma intimidadora  
M. Morte /Afrodite: Nani? o.O  
Mu: Ahn... H-Hrrrmmm... Eu os enviarei de volta ao Mundo Inferior! - expandindo o cosmo.

Mu é cercado por uma aura dourada, que faz com que sua capa e seus cabelos voem...

Todos: Oh...! O_O

Shion: Pela primeira vez, Muio, que tinha sempre um sorriso gracioso, como o carneiro que corre sob os céus...  
Mu: Precisava mesmo dizer isso? ¬¬'  
Shion: MOSTRARÁ SEUS DENTES!

Mu faz cara de mau e mostra os dentes para Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, como se fosse mordê-los...

M. Morte /Afrodite: Aaaai... - abraçados e tremendo de medo.  
Mu: Jamais permitirei que pessoas com almas corrompidas passem!  
M. Morte: Espere, Mu, velho amigo... - dando alguns passos para trás.  
Mu; Eu mesmo farei com que vocês voltem ao Mundo Inferior!  
Afrodite: Muzinho, coisinha linda do Frôzinho, escuta...

Mu abre os braços e prepara-se para mais um golpe...

Mu: Voltem ao Mundo da Morte!  
M. Morte: Mu, é tudo brincadeirinha...  
Shion: Fujam! - corre para trás de uma enorme pedra.  
M. Morte /Afrodite: AAAAAH... SOCOOOORROOOOO...! - saem correndo.  
Mu: EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

Uma forte luz dourada engole a Casa de Áries...

Enquanto isso, em Rozan...

O pequeno Mestre Ancião está, como de costume, sentado à beira da cachoeira e olhando para o céu, quando Shunrey, a eterna "amiga-quase-namorada" de Shiryu se aproxima...

Shunrey: Mestre...  
Mestre: Oh, Shunrey...  
Shunrey: Aonde o senhor vai?  
Mestre: Ah, Shunrey... Você não precisa saber... U_U  
Shunrey: Mas então, quando irá voltar?  
Mestre: Hmmm... Quando eu voltarei? Oh, Shunrey, querida... Está preocupada comigo...  
Shunrey: Na verdade, não. Eu queria é saber quanto tempo tenho para me divertir até que o senhor volte...  
Mestre: ¬¬'  
Shunrey: Por favor, Mestre...  
Mestre: Talvez eu jamais retorne...  
Shunrey: Oh...  
Mestre: Mas não, não fique triste. Você ainda tem Shiryu. Esse bravo Cavaleiro a quem você ama tanto...  
Shunrey: Mas, Mestre...  
Mestre: Sim, cuide de Shiryu, tenham meia dúzia de filhos remelentos e cabeludos e sejam muito felizes juntos...  
Shunrey: Mestre, o senhor não está entendendo...  
Mestre: Adeus, Shunrey... Jerôôôôôôôônimooooooo...!  
Shunrey: Mestre, Mestre!

E o velho Mestre se atira cachoeira abaixo. Shunrey se aproxima da beirada, para espiar e ter certeza que ele se foi...

Shunrey: Hmmm... Ótimo, agora vou até em casa tomar um delicioso banho de sais, trocar de roupa e cair na gandaia... U-huuu! - saltitante.

Mas a alegria da lépida e fagueira Shunrey dura pouco, pois ela percebe que está sendo observada por três vultos, envoltos em esfarrapados mantos negros...

Shunrey: Oh... O_O

CONTINUA...

_Capítulo revisado. Espero ter corrigido todos os erros de digitação e gracinhas que o Word faz o favor de acrescentar em suas correções... ¬¬'_


	2. Fase Santuário Parte 2

A VERDADEIRA SAGA DE HADES

FASE SANTUÁRIO - PARTE 2

  
De volta ao Santuário...

Desaparecem os últimos vestígios de luz do golpe emitido por Mu. Shion finalmente abre os olhos e percebe que a enorme pedra que lhe protegia havia sido tranformada em pó, restando alguns míseros pedaços sobre seu manto...

  
Shion: Nossa, esse foi dos bons...  
Mu: Máscara da Morte e Afrodite finalmente voltaram para o Mundo dos Mortos...  
Shion: Muio, ter matado os dois não irá deter esta batalha...  
Mu: Mesmo dizendo isso, eu não posso parar... não agora que eu vi o quanto meu golpe é poderoso, o quanto eu sou forte... Sim, eu posso matar a todos, derrotar Hades, matar Athena e dominar o mundo... HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ... - enlouquecido.

Shion se aproxima de Mu, o segura pelo chifre da armadura e esbofeteia a cara dele...

Shion: Não, Muio... PARE!!! Você é o mocinho da história... Você tem que defender Athena, tem que tentar nos deter em doze horas para que os planos maléficos do repulsivo Imperador das Trevas não se concretizem!!!

Mu respira, ofegante, tentando se recompor de sua "insanidade temporária"...

Mu: Perdão, Mestre, perdão. Eu me descontrolei, mas prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer... - arrumando os cabelos.  
Shion: Isso, bom garoto... é assim que se fala. Afinal, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite não são os únicos que vieram matar Athena...  
Mu: Não, não pode ser...

Mu observa atentamente a escuridão e percebe mais presenças junto a Shion...

Mu: Vocês também...?

  
Enquanto isso, em Rozan...

Os três vultos se aproximam de Shunrey...

Shunrey: Quem são vocês?  
Vulto: Onde estão o Mestre e Shiryu?  
Shunrey: Por que eu preciso responder isso a vocês?  
Vulto: Não vai nos contar?  
Shunrey: Não!!! - de braços cruzados, bancando a durona.

Um dos vulto segura o pulso de Shunrey, erguendo-a do chão...

Vulto: Não nos contar não é do seu melhor interesse...  
Shunrey: AAAAAH...!!!

O grito de Shunrey se faz ouvir por toda Rozan...

...: Oque estão fazendo?

Vultos: Oh...!?  
Shunrey: Não, não venha!!!  
...: Hmmm, então tá... - se afasta.  
Shunrey: Não!!!Pensando melhor... VENHA!!!

Uma típica musiquinha de filmes chineses, tipo Fong Sae Yuke, ecoa pelo local, enquanto Shiryu surge da escuridão...

Vulto: Ué, de onde veio essa musica?  
Vulto: E eu sei lá...  
Shunrey: Shiryu, oque você estava fazendo aí?  
Shiryu: Eu estava escondido, na esperança de que vocês não se lembrassem de mim... u.u  
Vultos: *gota*  
Shiryu: Solte Shunrey!!!  
Vulto: Como quiser!

Ele ameaça soltar Shunrey cachoeira abaixo...

Shunrey: Não! Não solte!!!  
Shiryu: SOLTE!!!  
Shunrey: NÃO SOLTE!!!  
Vulto: Argh! Decidam-se!!! Meu braço está cansando... ¬¬'  
Vultos: *gota*  
Shiryu: Solte-a!!!  
Shunrey: Mas ele vai me soltar lá embaixo... ;_;  
Shiryu: Ah, é? Então tá... Solte-a!!! Mas não lá embaixo...  
Vulto: Tá bom, tá bom... Não se pode mais nem brincar... - solta ela.  
Shunrey: Shiryu... meu herói... - sorrindo.

Shiryu: Quem são vocês?  
Vulto: Não se lembra de nós? Diremos quem somos...

Os vulto retiram seus mantos, jogando-os ao vento e revelando seus rostos. O que, na verdade, pouco adiantava, já que Shiryu estava cego. Eles começam a rir...

...: HÁHÁHÁHÁ... agora se lembra de nós, Shiryu???  
Shiryu: Idiotas, eu estou cego. Não consigo vê-los... - com uma enorme gota sobre a cabeça.  
...: Ah, é mesmo. Não tinha reparado...^_^  
Argol: Argol de Perseus!!!  
Capela: Capela Auriga!!!  
Dante: Dante de Cérberus!!!  
Shiryu: Oh, não... Os Cavaleiros de Prata... O que aconteceu?  
Capela: Nós fomos revividos por Hades!!!  
Shiryu: Hades...???  
Todos: SIM!!! HÁHÁHÁHÁ...!!!  
Shiryu: Quem é Hades?

Todos caem pra trás...

Argol: É o Imperador das Trevas, o Senhor do Inferno!!!  
Shiryu: Ah, tá... ¬¬'  
Dante: Chega de papo!!! - acerta sua arma no rosto de Shiryu, fazendo-o cair de côco nas pedras...  
Shunrey: Shiryu!!!  
Dante: Viemos matar você e seu Mestre... Agora pode ir contando onde está o corôa!!!  
Shiryu: E eu é que sei? Pergunta pra ela!!!

Todos olham para Shunrey...

Shunrey: Shiryu!?! - indignada.  
Capela: Não importa onde ele está, depois matamos o velho. Vamos dar cabo de Shiryu e traçar a menina!!!  
Dante/Argol: É!!!

Shunrey se encolhe de medo, mas depois, analisando melhor os "bandidos"...

Shunrey: Hmmm... Até que não são de se jogar fora. Já que Shiryu fica me enrolando, por que não...?  
Shiryu: Não!!! Shunrey é a única mulher que me dá mole nesse desenho...  
Capela: Cale a boca, Lagartixa!!!  
Ele lança seus discos em Shiryu, mas não o corta...  
Capela: Droga!!! Eu devia tê-los afiado antes de vir pra cá... ¬¬'  
Shiryu: Pra minha sorte... - com sorriso de alívio.  
Argol: Morra, Shiryu!!! - dá um golpe.  
Shiryu: Ah, não... AAAAAH...!!!

Shiryu voa longe e cai, aparentemente morto...

Dante: Agora, a garota... hehehe...

Os três caminham em direção a ela...

Shunrey: Hmmm... Olá, rapazes. Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados... - estende a mão, para que Capela a beije.  
Argol: Desculpe o mau jeito, docinho... - começa beijando a mão de Shunrey e sobe até o ombro.  
Dante: Cérberus, seu cãozinho, ao seu dispor, princesa... - dá uma cafungada no cangote dela.  
Shunrey: Uh!!! Que Shiryu, que nada...

De repente, Shiryu se move...

Shunrey: Oh, não...  
Dante: Só um momento, meu bem, já voltamos...  
Shunrey: Por favor, não demorem... - já com parte da blusa desabotoada.

Shiryu: Sumam daqui... Eu irei atrás do meu Mestre!!!  
Shunrey: Estraga prazeres!!! Se ainda fosse pra ficar comigo... - mentalmente.  
Dante: E o que você pretende fazer, hein?  
Shiryu: Acabar com vocês!!! AAAAAH...!!!

Shiryu concentra seu cosmo, fazendo com que seus cabelos subam...

Argol: Pff!!! Vamos quebrar esse cara!  
Dante: É isso aí!!!

Eles se preparam para o ataque, mas...

Shiryu: DRAGÃO NASCENTE!!!

E o dragãozinho verde leva consigo os Cavaleiros de Prata, deixando para trás uma desiludida Shunrey...

Shiryu: Preciso ir ao Santuário... Athena está em perigo...  
Shunrey: Shiryu...  
Shiryu: Sinto muito, Shunrey, mas é meu dever de Cavaleiro... - indo embora.

Shiryu dá alguns passos e para. Algo o estava incomodando, e muito...

Shiryu: Shunrey...?  
Shunrey: Sim, Shiryu...  
Shiryu: Me diga uma coisa... Se eu tivesse morrido com o ataque dos Cavaleiros de Prata, você não daria mole pra eles, daria?  
Shunrey: Não, Shiryu... imagina... - dissimulada.  
Shiryu: Ah! Eu sabia... Espere por mim, Shunrey. Eu voltarei...

Shiryu sai correndo, rumo ao Santuário, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Afinal, como poderia duvidar da fidelidade e pureza de sua querida Shunrey...!?

Shunrey: Esperar por você? Ahan...

  
No Santuário...

  
Finalmente, os vultos mostram suas verdadeiras faces para Mu...

Mu: Oh, não... Shura de Capricórnio... Kamus de Aquário... Saga de Gêmeos!!! Vocês também se venderam a Hades, em troca da vida de Athena???  
Shura: É isso mesmo. Agora, saia da frente, Mu!  
Mu: Não sem antes perguntar uma coisa...  
Kamus: Diga...  
Mu: Como vocês fazem para esconder esses elmos pontudos debaixo desses mantos?  
Saga: Ahn... bem, é que... são mantos élficos...  
Shura: É! Hades os tomou emprestados com o elenco de "O SENHOR DOS ANÉIS"... ^_^  
Mu: Ah...! - admirado.  
Shion: Rapazes...?! Vocês não têm um trabalhinho a fazer, não? - impaciente.  
Saga: Ah! É mesmo... Já estava esquecendo...  
Shura: Saia do caminho, Mu. Ou eu o matarei!!! EXCALIBUR!!!

Mu se teletransporta, escapando do golpe de Shura, mas tem alguns fios de cabelo cortados...

Mu: Excalibur??? Isso é impossível...  
Shura: Por que "impossível"???  
Mu; Porque você passou a Excalibur para o Shiryu na Batalha das Doze Casas...

Todos olham para Shura...

Shura: Ahn... Isso não vem ao caso, agora...  
Kamus: Pare, Shura! Mu é meu!!!

Kamus concentra o frio na palma de sua mão, pronto para lançar seu golpe...

Kamus: PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!!  
Mu: AAAAAH...!!! - bate em um pilar.  
Saga: Não, eu derrotarei Mu!!!  
Mu: Arf! Arf! não podemos resolver isso como pessoas civilizadas? ^_^

Os Cavaleiros entreolham-se...

Saga/Kamus/Shura: NÃO!!!

Os três começam a revesar os golpes, massacrando Mu. Algum tempo depois...

Saga: O golpe de misericórdia!!!  
Shion: Agora chega!!! Muio já não pode lutar, sigam em frente...  
Saga/Kamus/Shura: Oh...!  
Mu: Não, "meshmo".. eu, Mu... o "gardiaun" da "primera casha" vou "de..detê...losh" - todo machucado.  
Shion: Vão!!! Só temos doze horas!!!  
Saga/Kamus/Shura: Sim senhor, senhor!!! - batem continência e vão embora.  
Mu: Naaaun... "eshperem"... eu a-a-ainda "posho" lutar... - cai de joelhos.  
Shion: Muio... ainda gosto de você...

Mu se vira para Shion, que dá uma piscadinha maliciosa para ele, e prontamente se recompõe, afinal, "de cavaleiro,desmaiado e caído de quatro, não tem dono...", já dizia Afrodite...

Mu: Ei... "shai" fora...  
Shion: HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ... - se aproximando.  
...: Parado aí, Shion!!! Deixe o traseiro de Mu em paz...  
Shion: Nani?  
Mu: "Shauvo" pelo go-gon...go... - cai deitado, de costas no chão.  
Shion: Quem ousa interferir???  
...: EU!!!

Da escuridão, surge um vulto... Uma figura assustadora, imponente, com seu cajado...

Shion: Não pode ser... Dohko de Libra!!!  
Mu: "Meshtri Anciaun"???

Shion/Mu: Oh...!!! - admirados.  
Dohko: Shion... EU SEREI SEU OPONENTE!!!

CONTINUA...

***********************************************************************************


	3. Fase Santuário Parte 3

**A VERDADEIRA SAGA DE HADES **

**FASE SANTUÁRIO - PARTE 3**

Castelo de Hades, Alemanha...

Um homem alto, vestindo uma imponente armadura caminha pelos corredores do imenso castelo, aproximando-se de uma gigantesca porta, que se abre barulhenta e vagarosamente para a sua entrada...

Porteiro: Arf! Vida de porteiro não é fácil... - sai da sala e fecha a porta.

O homem se ajoelha diante de uma bela garota de cabelos negros, que está de olhos fechados, tocando harpa (???)...

Radamanthys: Há! Pandora-sama!?  
Pandora: Radamanthys!?  
Radamanthys: Há! Sim, sou eu, Radamanthys...  
Pandora: Eu sei que é você. O que foi?  
Radamanthys: Há! Desejo ir ao Santuário de Athena...  
Pandora: Santuário de Athena? Fazer oque?  
Radamanthys: Há! Matar Athena, é claro. Há!  
Pandora: Isso já foi deixado a cargo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro...  
Radamanthys: Há! Mas eu sou Radamanthys, um dos três Juízes do Inferno... Há! Logo, muito melhor do que qualquer um deles.  
Pandora: Você não pode!  
Radamanthys: Há! Por que? Se eu for, matarei Athena em uma hora.  
Pandora: Radamanthys, você deseja interferir nos planos de Hades?  
Radamanthys: Há! Não, não...  
Pandora: Lord Hades é um ser misericordioso e bem intencionado, não deseja que nenhum de seus Espectros se machuque.  
Radamanthys: Há! Mas é que... AAAAI!

Pandora toca em um das cordas da harpa, fazendo com que Radamanthys sinta uma "leve" agulhada em sua barriga...

Pandora: É que? - desafiadora.  
Radamanthys: Nada, nada! É óbvio que Lord Hades está bem intencionado, não permitindo que os Espectros hajam. Afinal, todos sabem que, de boas intenções, o Inferno está cheio...  
Pandora: É isso mesmo. Então, se não deseja mais nada... - toca outra corda da harpa.  
Radamanthys: Aaaai! Não! Já vou, já vou... Com sua licença.

Ele se levanta e sai da sala rapidamente...

Pandora: Pff! Arrogante... - toca outra corda.

— Aaaah! - ecoando pelo corredor.  
Pandora: Hehehehe...

Santuário...

Shion: Oh! Dohko... eu não acredito...  
Dohko: Por que você não tira esse manto e mostra seu rosto, velho amigo?  
Shion: Como quiser...

Shion tira o manto, revelando sua verdadeira aparência...

Mu: Mestre Shion, mas que aparência é essa???  
Shion: HÁHÁHÁHÁ... Isso é resultado do incrível poder de Hades, que me reviveu com a mesma aparência que eu tinha aos dezoito anos... HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Mu/Dohko: Oh...!  
Shion: Claro! Uma alimentação saudável e algumas horas diárias de academia também ajudaram... - fazendo pose de "Eu sou o gostosão!"  
Dohko: Isso tudo é ilusão, Shion!!!  
Shion: Não é não!!! Você está com inveja, só porque eu estou inteiraço e você está velho... E bota velho nisso... HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Mu: HÁHÁHÁHÁ...

Dohko olha para Mu, com cara de poucos amigos...

Mu: Ahn... Desculpe, Mestre...  
Dohko: Muio, vá atrás de Saga e dos outros...  
Mu: Droga, mais um pra me chamar de Muio. Isso deve ser mania de velho... ¬¬'  
Dohko: Shion é meu!  
Mu: Mas, Mestre...?  
Shion/Dohko: Sim, Muio...?  
Mu: Não estou falando com você, mestre. Estou falando com ele.  
Shion/Dohko: Ah, desculpe...  
Mu: Não... Argh! Deixa pra lá. Já vou indo...

Mu sai correndo, em direção à entrada da Casa de Áries...

Shion: Dohko...  
Dohko: Shion...  
Shion: Dohko...  
Dohko: Shion...  
Shion: Dohko...  
Dohko: Argh! Quanto tempo mais vamos ficar nisso??? - impaciente.  
Shion: É que... eu esqueci o texto... u.u  
Dohko: Ah! Deixa pra lá... vamos partir para a pancada!!!  
Shion: Hehehehe...

Enquanto isso, no Japão...

Shun dorme tranquilamente, sentado em uma poltrona, perto de uma das imensas portas/janelas da Mansão Kido, com um belo sorriso no rosto e abraçado a um exemplar da revista PLAY SAINTS. Em seus sonhos, ele está dentro de uma banheira de hidromassagem, cercado por diversas amazonas, entre elas, Marin, Shina e June. Algumas lhe dão uvas na boca, outras lhe oferecem vinho, uma faz uma gostosa massagem em suas costas, todas nuas e cheias de amor pra dar...

Amazona: Está gostando da nossa companhia?  
Shun: Adorando... - comendo uma uva.  
Shina: Que bom. Queremos você bem tranquilo e relaxado...  
Marin: Diga, não tem receio de ficar aqui, cercado por tantas amazonas, loucas por você?  
Shun: Eu... gosto do perigo...  
June: É mesmo? E, se resolvermos te atacar... todas juntas? - sentando-se no colo dele, de frente.  
Shun: Então, peço à todos os deuses que ninguém venha me salvar...  
June: Nem mesmo Ikki?  
Shun: Principalmente ele!  
June: Então, considere-se nosso prisioneiro... e escravo! - aproxima-se para beijá-lo.

No momento em que June iria beijá-lo, o sonho de Shun é "resintonizado", desaparecendo o cenário com as lindas amazonas. Agora ele se vê deitado, com um móbile de bichinhos rodando sobre ele e Ikki na beira do que parecia ser um berço...

Shun: Ah! Não... Onde estão as garotas???  
Shun: Que droga, Ikki!!! Isso não é hora de sonhar com você... - indignado.

Ikki sorri para ele...

Shun: Justo agora que o sonho tava ficando bom... ¬¬'

Ikki desaparece, dando lugar a imagem de uma bela garota de cabelos negros...

Shun: Uh! Melhorou... Prefiro as loiras, mas, em todo caso... - com um sorriso safado.

Ikki aparece atrás da garota, com uma cara nada amigável e a empurra para o lado...

Ikki: Seu idiota, era pra você se assustar e acordar... - segura Shun pela gola do pijama.  
Shun: Mas, Ikki...!?  
Ikki: Toma isso!!!  
Shun: Não... IKKI!!!

Shun acorda, realmente assustado, justo no momento em que Ikki iria lhe acertar um soco na cara.

Shun: Ufa!!! Que sonho maluco... - olha para a capa da revista.

Shun se levanta e vai até a porta/janela e olha ternamente para o horizonte...

Shun: Após o desmoronamento do Palácio de Poseidon, me pergunto como o meu irmão, Ikki está...  
Shun: É o meu irmão, portanto estou certo de que ele está a salvo, mas...  
Shun: ISSO TAMBÉM NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE FICAR INTERFERINDO NOS MEUS SONHOS!!! - indignado.

Shun olha em volta, para ter certeza de que ninguém o viu esbravejar...

Shun: Unf!!! Agora penso no Seiya... Ele foi à Grécia se encontrar com Marin, mas me pergunto se encontrou sua irmã... Estarei rezando para que você encontre sua irmã, Seika...

Shun deixa escapar um sorrisinho malicioso, ao se lembrar de Marin em seu sonho...

Shun: E que ela seja tão bonita quanto a Marin... hehehe...

De repente, vem a sua mente flashes de Saori, de Mu diante de um homem coberto por um manto negro, do Relógio de Fogo do Santuário acesso, do Mestre Ancião, algumas lágrimas caindo, e a bela garota de cabelos negros que estava em seu sonho, com os olhos vermelhos e carregando um bebê nos braços, porém, no lugar do rosto da criança, podia se ver o universo... Shun deixa cair a revista.

Shun: Outra vez... Sinto isso vindo do distante Santuário. Esse cosmo!!! - senta-se no chão, encostado na porta/janela...

Shun: Que estranho cosmo é esse? Devo ir ao Santuário? - pensa por um instante, lembrando-se da Batalha das Doze Casas - Não! - cruza os braços.

Agora, vem a sua cabeça flashes do seu sonho com as amazonas, de June sentada em seu colo, pronta para lhe "atacar" e, automáticamente, ele se lembra de que ela está vivendo no Santuário, assim como Shina e Marin...

Shun: Hmmm... E por que não??? - sorrindo, malicioso.

Ele se levanta e vai correndo se preparar para ir ao Santuário, mas volta, também correndo, para pegar a revista que havia ficado no chão...

De volta ao Santuário...

Mu finalmente chega à Casa de Touro e estranha quietude do local, afinal, se Aldebaran estava enfrentando Saga, Shura e Kamus, aquele lugar deveria estar em pandemônio...

Mu: Aldebaran...? Estranho, não sinto cosmos em batalha. Não pode haver essa quietude quando Cavaleiros de Ouro lutam entre si... - pensativo - Tomara que o Deba não tenha passado para o lado deles...

Mu sente o cosmo de Aldebaran e sai correndo, de braços abertos, ao seu encontro. Chegando no meio da Casa de Touro, Mu encontra Aldebaran, também de braços abertos...

Mu: Aldebaran!!! - o abraça - Está a salvo, "miguinhu"...

Mas Aldebaran não retribui o abraço. Mu, então, percebe que Aldebaran está morto...

Mu: Aldebaran, você tentou proteger a Casa de touro mesmo após sua morte... Que lindo... - em lágrimas.

Um resquício do cosmo de Aldebaran vai ao encontro de Mu, mas ele não o nota, compenetrado em seus lamentos pela perda do grande amigo...

Mu: Você não pôde se defender de Saga, Shura e Kamus juntos... Snif!!! - o pequeno cosmo bate na testa de Mu, para chamar a sua atenção...

Mu: Ei, quem foi que... Oh! Esse é o último cosmo do Deba... - admirado.  
Cosmo: Blá blá blá blá blá...  
Mu: O que você está me dizendo? Não foram Saga e os outros que mataram o Deba?  
Cosmo: Blá blá blá blá blá...  
Mu: Mas, como pode ser?  
Cosmo: Blá blá blá blá blá...  
Mu: QUE HORROR!!!

...: Isso mesmo... HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Mu: Nani?  
...: Saga e os outros apenas passaram, depois que Touro não podia se mover.  
Mu: ...  
...: Eu sou aquele que paralisou Touro e o matou... Claro que fui eu. Isso tudo foi obra minha, afinal, eu sou o máximo... HÁHÁHÁHÁ...

A armadura de Touro se desmonta e o inimigo aparece, logo atrás dela...

...: Argh! Droga, estragou o suspense... ¬¬'  
Mu: Quem é você???  
Niobe: EU SOU NIOBE DE DIP!!!

O pequeno cosmo se esconde atrás de Mu, espiando por cima de seu ombro...

Mu: Alde...baran...  
Niobe: HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Mu: O que você fez com Aldebaran???  
Niobe: Eu aproveitei a distração de Touro e o ataquei com meu mais poderoso golpe: FRAGRÂNCIA PROFUNDA!!! HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Mu: Distração? Impossível!  
Niobe: Mas é verdade, Áries. Veja no flashback!!! - aponta em direção a câmera.  
Mu: Oh...!

Flashback 

Aldebaran está sentado atrás de uma das grandes colunas da sua Casa Zodiacal, inalando o delicioso perfume de uma delicada florzinha roxa, e relembrando, saudoso, daquela bela tarde, quando ganhou a tal flor...

Ele estava vestindo sua dourada e reluzente armadura, caminhando pelos campos floridos, sozinho. Foi quando encontrou um jovem, tão alto e forte quanto ele, passeando por entre as flores. O jovem mirou-o e lhe ofereceu uma flor. Aldebaran aceitou-a, um tanto constrangido, e relutou um pouco antes de aceitar passear com o lindo jovem pelos campos. Passaram a tarde passeando de mãos dadas, rolaram, abraçados, pela grama verdinha e finalizaram esse mágico encontro assistindo a um belíssimo pôr-do-sol juntos...

Com o golpe de Niobe, a flor que Aldebaran segurava murchou rapidamente, chamando a atenção do poderoso Cavaleiro...

Niobe: HÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Aldebaran: Argh! Você estragou minha florzinha... MORRA!!! GRANDE CHIFRE!!!  
Niobe: Não!!! Aaaai...!!!

Niobe se encolhe, esperando pelo impacto do golpe, que não chega...

Fim do Flashback 

Mu e Niobe estão boquiabertos. Depois de assistir ao flashback, fica um certo clima de desconforto no ar...

Mu: Aldebaran?!? Nunca pensei...  
Niobe: Eu, hein...!?

Mu esconde o pequeno cosmo em sua mão e vai saindo da Casa de Touro...

Niobe: Ei, Áries, onde você vai? E a nossa luta?  
Mu: Não existe luta, ou qualquer outra coisa para quem já está morto...  
Niobe: Morto? Como assim?  
Mu: Quando você pensou ter matado Aldebaran com sua Fragrância Profunda, o Grande Chifre dele te derrotou...  
Niobe: Mas como, se eu não recebi o golpe?  
Mu: Ele não precisava lançar o golpe em você pra lhe derrotar... - debochado.

Mu dá as costas para Niobe e vai saindo da Casa de Touro. Niobe, então, cai de joelhos, tentando entender o que aconteceu. É quando ele, finalmente, recebe o golpe de Aldebaran...

Niobe: Não precisava me atingir? Como pode... AAAAAAH...!!!

Um grande bloco de concreto desprende-se do teto e cai em cima de Niobe, transformando-o em "panqueca de Espectro"

Enquanto isso, no Japão...

No porto, Shun corre apressadamente, com a urna de sua armadura nas costas...

Shun: Arf! Arf! Mais depressa...Mais depressa, ao Santuário... Às garotas... Ahn?- sente que alguém vem atrás dele.  
Shun: Quem é?  
...: Está se dirigindo ao Santuário?  
...: Decisão recomendável, Andrômeda!  
Shun: Quem é?  
...: O SEU INIMIGO!!!

Quando Shun percebe o (enorme) vulto à sua frente, salta por cima dele, indo parar a algum (seguros) metros de distância. Afinal, de bobo ele não tem nada...

Shun: Oh, mas vocês são Dios, Argetti e Sirius... Você não morreram???  
Dios: Fomos revividos! Por Hades-sama!  
Argetti: - Estralando os dedos - E usaremos seu corpo para nos sentirmos vivos!!! - Os três soltam uma risadinha maliciosa e Argetti manda um discreto beijinho para Shun...  
Shun: O que??? Por que isso só acontece comigo? - em pensamento.

Shun começa a caminhar para trás, afastando-se do trio que avançava devagar em sua direção...

Shun: Ei, gente, esperem um pouco...  
Sirius: Ora, não seja tímido.  
Shun: Vocês não estão entendo, eu...  
Dios: Está nervoso...? Não se preoculpe, seremos carinhosos com você...  
Shun: Não! Eu não posso ajudá-los...  
Argetti: E, por que não?  
Shun: Porque eu NÃO sou gay!!!

Os três param...

Argetti: Como assim, não é gay?  
Shun: Não sendo... hehe - nervoso.  
Sirius: Mas nós sempre pensamos que você fosse, e...  
Shun: Pois pensaram errado!!! - indignado.  
  
Os Cavaleiros de Prata entreolham-se, chocados pela revelação de Shun e, depois de uma pausa, Dios conclui...  
  
Dios: Você... FERIU NOSSOS SENTIMENTOS!!!  
Shun: Mas eu não fiz... Eeeeei...!!!  
  
Antes que pudesse terminar, os três, enfurecidos, atacaram Shun, não lhe dando tempo de se defender...  
  
Dios: Nós revivemos com o único objetivo de te reencontrar... SEU INSENSÍVEL!!! - dá um chute em Shun, jogando-o longe.  
Argetti: E agora você diz que nunca foi gay... depois de todas as nossas expectativas... HOLD FORCE!!! - apara o corpo de Shun no ar e depois o atira para cima, fazendo-o bater com as costa em um dos guindastes do porto.  
Shun: AAARGH!!! - cuspindo sangue.  
Sirius: Agora você vai ver o que acontece com quem brinca com os sentimentos de Cavaleiros de Prata carentes... MORRAAAA!!! GREAT PIERCING SMASHER!!!  
Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!!!  
  
Com o golpe, Sirius atira Shun conta uma parede, que acaba quebrando com o impacto do corpo dele. Enquanto Shun tentava se levantar, os Três Cavaleiros de Prata se aproximavam estralando os dedos, prontos para mais uma sessão de golpes...  
  
Shun: Eu não posso morrer aqui... Preciso chegar ao Santuário... Ás garotas... June... - tentando se levantar.  
Dios: Garotas??? Como ousa, seu... - ameaça atacar.  
Sirius: Espera, Dios... Vamos matá-lo lentamente... Esse cretino, destruidor de corações não merece ser morto com um único golpe...  
Dios: Tem razão, Sirius... Ele merece...  
Dios/Argetti/Sirius: SOFRER, SOFRER E SOFRER!!! HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ...  
Shun (em pensamento): Ai... Eu não quero morrer virgem... Cadê o Ikki quando eu preciso dele??? ¬¬'  
  
Os três preparavam-se para recomeçar os ataques quando Argetti parou...  
  
Argetti: Ei, tive uma idéia... E se ao invés de matá-lo, nós aproveitarmos para... - sorri, malicioso.  
Sirius: É mesmo, ele já está todo machucado mesmo, sequer vai conseguir nos impedir...  
Dios: E depois, nós o matamos!!!  
Argetti: BEEEM depois, claro...  
  
Os três riem e voltam a se aproximar, para desespero de Shun...  
  
Shun (em pensamento): Mudei de idéia... Não me importo de morrer virgem... - começa a rastejar no chão, tentando fugir.  
Dios: Calma, onde pensa que vai?  
Sirius: É, não tenha medo...  
Argetti: Não vai doer QUASE nada, eu prometo... hehehe...  
  
Argetti pega Shun pela gola da camiseta e o levanta, deixando seus pés longe do chão...  
  
Argetti: Quem quer ser o primeiro???  
Shun (em pensamento): Preciso pensar em algo, rápido...  
Sirius: Dios... Quer ter a honra?  
Shun (em pensamento): Tanto trabalho pra manter o Afrodite longe do meu traseiro... E agora isso...  
Dios: Oh!!! Obrigado rapazes...  
Shun (em pensamento): Já sei!!! - sorri.  
Dios: Vem aqui, garoto... Vamos nos divertir bastante...  
Shun: Ei, olhem lá... O GEORGE MICHAEL LIDERANDO A PARADA GAY!!! - aponta para trás deles.  
Sirius: Ai, onde? Onde?  
Dios: Michael...U-huuuuuuuuuu...!!! - acenando.  
Argetti: Eu também quero desfilar!!! - solta Shun no chão.  
Shun: AARGH!!! TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!!  
  
Ao receberem o golpe de Shun, os três Cavaleiros de Prata são lançados ao ar, espatifando-se contra o chão alguns segundos depois...  
  
Sirius: Argh!!! Nós três... em um instante... Que potência, ui!!! - morre.  
Shun: Arf! Arf! Estou salvo... - cai de quatro.  
...: Nosssssa, mas oque aconteceu aqui? - desmunhecando.  
...: Geeeeente, eu tô bege!!!  
  
Shun espia por cima do ombro e vê algumas drag queens, num visualzinho Village People, carregando placas com dizeres do tipo "O MUNDO É GAY!!!" e "VIVA GEORGE MICHAEL!!!", paradas atrás dele, empunhando imensos cacetetes cor-de-rosa...  
  
Shun: Ah, não... IKKIIIIIIII... - sai correndo com a urna da armadura e se atira no mar, nadando o mais rápido que pode...  
Drag1: O bofe tá completamente louco...  
Drag2: Preconceituoooooso...  
  
Enquanto isso, no Santuário...  
  
Mu segue correndo pelas escadarias que levam a casa de Gêmeos...  
  
Mu: Arf!!! Arf!!! acho que estou fora de forma - secando o suor com um lenço - Que falta faz o meu teletransporte... - volta a correr.  
  
Mais adiante, Saga, Shura e Kamus estão parados em frente a entrada da casa de Gêmeos...  
  
Saga: A terceira casa...  
Shura: Gêmeos...  
Kamus: Ai, eu tenho medo... - encolhe-se.  
Saga: Medo??? Medo de que??? O.O  
Kamus: Ah! Dizem que ninguém consegue atravesar essa casa, pois forças ocultas agem dentro dela, provocando ilusões e...  
Shura: Seu idiota!!! Era o Saga que fazia isso!!!  
Kamus: Ih! É mesmo!!!  
Saga: Unf! Vamos atravessar... rápido!!! ¬¬' - entra correndo na casa.  
Shura: Vamos, Kamus...  
Kamus: Sem ilusões, certo?  
Shura: É... ahn... Certo... Espero...  
  
Os dois se olham, um tanto apreensivos e depois entram na casa...

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Fase Santuário Parte 4

**A VERDADEIRA SAGA DE HADES**

**FASE SANTUÁRIO - PARTE 4 - TODOS AO SANTUÁRIO!**

Sibéria...

Hyoga está em meio à imensidão de gelo, pensando na "finada bezerra" e conversando com sua mãe...

Hyoga:  
- Mamãe... Agora tenho forças para ir até você e suportar a enorme pressão da água a essa profundidade, mas não vou... U_U  
- Por quê? Ahn... Bem... Ah! Por que deve ser frio pra burro aí embaixo e... o_O  
- Não, mamãe... O frio não é mais forte do que a saudade que sinto de você, mas... Se eu descer agora, volto tarde para o jantar... U_U  
- Sim! Eu tenho me alimentado direitinho, comido legumes, verduras, tomado leite... ¬¬'  
- Como assim "me proíbe de beber"? A senhora tem idéia do quanto esse lugar é frio? Se eu não beber eu vou congelar... O_O  
- "Para um Cavaleiro do Gelo eu reclamo demais do frio"? Diz isso por que não está viva e com os dedos adormecidos como eu... ¬¬'  
- Não, mamãe... Eu não quis fazer piada de você... Eu... Ah! Deixa pra lá... ¬¬'

Hyoga sente uma energia indo para o Santuário...

Hyoga: O que será isso? Vai em direção ao Santuário... Preciso ir para lá imediatamente... U_U

Nesse momento Hyoga é interrompido por três assustadoras figuras de manto...

Hyoga: Quem são vocês? Ò_Ó  
...: Não nos reconhece mais, Hyoga?

Os três riem descontroladamente...

Hyoga: Ahn... Não! Quem sabe se tirarem os mantos...? ¬¬'  
...: Ah! É mesmo! ^_^

Eles arrancam o manto que os cobre, revelando suas identidades...

Hyoga: Oh! Os Cavaleiros de Prata... Mas como? O_O  
Misty: Fomos revividos por Hades e temos ordens de A-CA-BAR com esse seu "corpitcho"! ~_^ - gesticula de forma afeminada  
Hyoga: Uuugh! Que nojo! - fazendo careta  
Cavaleiro 1: É.. Ma...ma...mas será que po...po...podemos ve...ve...vestir os man...man...mantos de no..novo? O_O - congelando  
Cavaleiro 2: Bo..bo...boa idé...déia...

**_*Nota da autora: É impressionante, mas não vi serem citados os nomes dos cavaleiros de prata no episódio e nem achei no mangá. Tampouco me lembro do nome deles... Fazer oque, né? :/_**_*_

Todos olham para Misty, que não está tremendo de frio...

Cavaleiro 1: Vo...você não está co...co...com fri...frio, Mi...mi...Misty? o_O  
Misty: É claaaro que não, meu amor... Sou uma "quase mulher" prevenida... Eu vim de meia-calça... - sorri, vitorioso (a)  
Hyoga: Ai! Eu podia morrer sem saber disso... - fazendo careta - mas chega de papo! Quem vai morrer são vocês, pois eu sou o Cavaleiro de Cisne... - tira o casaco e o joga para o lado - ... E vou acabar com vocês! Ò_Ó

Cavaleiro 1/Cavaleiro 2/Misty: AAAAAAH... Ó_Ò

Os três caem duros no chão, aparentemente de medo...

Hyoga: Pfff! Morreram de medo só de imaginar o que eu faria com eles... Hehehe... Eu sou mau... Muito mau... - se achando gatinho.

Ele vai embora sem olhar para trás e sem perceber que o seu casaco continuava flutuando no ar. Uma risada macabra ecoa pelo locar...

"U-hahahahahahaha"...

Enquanto isso, no Santuário, Kamus, Saga e Shura continuam TENTANDO subir as 12 Casas...

Kamus: E aí, conseguimos?

Shura sai da casa pé por pé, olha em volta, meio incrédulo, e depois se vira para Kamus e Saga que o aguardavam na saída...

Shura: Olha... Se mudaram a posição das Casas e ao invés de Câncer a próxima for a de Touro... Sim! Conseguimos! ^_^  
Saga: IDIOTAS! - Empurra os dois para fora - Não estão vendo que voltamos ao início? Alguém está controlando a Casa de Gêmeos... ¬¬'  
Kamus: Mas quem? o_O  
Shura: Saga, isso não é hora para brincadeiras... ¬¬'  
Saga: Claro que não sou eu, imbecil Ò_Ó... Vamos entrar e descobrir quem é... U_U

Eles voltam a entrar na Casa e no meio do caminho dão de cara com a armadura de Gêmeos...

Shura: Ai... "Claro que não sou eu, imbecil"... Ui ui ui - rebolando com as mãos na cintura e falando com voz de deboche  
Saga: Mais uma palavra e eu te mando pra "Outra Dimensão", seu... Ò_Ó  
Kamus: Genteee... Deixem pra brigar depois, temos uma missão, lembram? ¬¬'

Os dois cruzam os braços e ficam de costas um pro outro, fazendo beicinho...

Kamus: Ai, meu saco... ¬¬' - Vamos, Shura... Vamos para a próxima Casa. Saga... Resolve tudo por aqui... - puxando Shura pelo pulso  
Saga: Mas por que eu? O_O  
Kamus: por que a Casa era sua... Se vira, meu filho... - vai embora carregando Shura junto  
Saga: Argh! Se já não estivessem mortos eu matava vocês... ¬¬'

Saga se aproxima da armadura...

Saga: "Toc toc!" - bate no elmo  
"Quem é?" - responde a armadura (?)  
Saga: Sou eu!  
"Eu quem?"  
Saga: Eu, ora essa...? ¬¬'  
"Ah, Saga... Assim não vale... Brinca direito, pô..."  
Saga: Kanon? Só podia ser você, seu bebê chorão! Anda... Sai fora e deixa eu passar... Ò_Ó  
Kanon: "Não! Você é DO MAAAAAAL..."  
Saga: Grande coisa, você também é... U_U  
Kanon: "Não sou não!" Ò_Ó  
Saga: É sim! Ò_Ó - A propósito... Só fiquei mau por sua causa... A CULPA É SUAAAA! - de dedo em riste, apontando para a armadura...  
Kanon: "NÃO É NÃO!" Ò_Ó  
Saga: É SIM! Você é que dizia pra eu matar Athena e dominar o mundo... Ò_Ó  
Kanon: "Eu... Eu... Eu estava só brincando..." U_U  
Saga: E eu também quando te mandei pra prisão de Cabo Sunion... "Perca o amigo, mas não perca a piada!" - sarcástico  
Kanon: "Ah, é? Você vai ver só!" Ò_Ó - a armadura vai até Saga e dá um tapa na cara dele  
Saga: Aaaai! Isso dói, sabia? Ò_Ó  
Kanon: "Vai chorar, bebezão? Desmunhecou depois que morreu, foi?" - debochado  
Saga: Cala a boca, idiota! Ò_Ó  
Kanon: "O SAGA VIROU MOÇA NO INFERNO! O SAGA VIROU MOÇA NO INFERNO! LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ... LÉRO LÉRO..."  
Saga: Vem aqui e diz isso na minha cara se for bem homem... Ò_Ó - encarando a armadura  
Kanon: "Oque? Eu descer da Sala do Grande Mestre até aí só pra brigar com você? Mas neeem pensar, meu bem..." U_U  
Saga: Ah... Então você está aí em cima, né? - *sorriso maquiavélico*  
Kanon: "Eu? Não... Não tô... Aliás... Nem tô no Santuário..." - nervoso  
Saga: Agora você vai ver... TOMA!

Saga lança um golpe que vai direto da Casa de Gêmeos até o Salão do Grande Mestre...

No Salão do Grande Mestre...

Kanon se arrasta para fora do buraco criado pelo golpe de Saga...

Kanon: Cof! Cof! Cof! Como pode ter uma mura tão boa? ¬¬'

Miro entra no Salão e dá de cara com o estropiado Kanon...

Miro: Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, seu verme imundo? Ò_Ó  
Kanon: Admirando a paisagem... O que você acha? ¬¬'  
Miro: Ora, seu... - olhando para as unhas - Posso até arruinar meu esmalte, mas hoje eu acabo com você! Ò_Ó - parte para cima de Kanon...  
Kanon: Aaaaaaaaaai... - seu grito ecoa por todo o Santuário

De volta à Casa de Gêmeos...

Kamus e Shura aguardam Saga do lado de fora da Casa...

Shura: Ninguém disse que ele era o chefe... NINGUÉM! U_U  
Kamus: Cala a boca, Shura, antes que eu te congele... Olha lá, o Saga... ¬¬'

Saga sai tossindo e se batendo para tentar tirar o pó da armadura e dos cabelos...

Kamus: Saga? O que aconteceu? o_O  
Saga: Era... Cof! Cof!... Era o meu irmão que estava controlando Gêmeos...  
Shura: E...?  
Saga: Eu dei um jeitinho nele... Hehehe... *sorriso maquiavélico 2*

Na próxima casa, Câncer...

Saga/Kamus/Shura: ¬¬'

Eles estão parados no meio da Casa, "admirando a paisagem" da Costa do Yomotsu...

Saga: Ó, céus... Lá vamos nós de novo... ¬¬'

_Sei que a maioria nem esperava mais que eu continuasse essa história... Nem eu, pra falar a verdade... =)_  
_Estava fazendo um Feng Shui básico de final de ano e achei este capítulo escrito em folhas de caderno e guardado dentro de uma pasta que eu nem lembrava que existia, dentro de uma caixa que iria virar fogueira..._  
_Mas reescrevendo este capítulo me surgiram várias idéias para os próximos... Prometo que não vou levar mais sete anos pra atualizar... =D_

_Beijos e abraços para todos que, até hoje, comentam e me cobram a continuação... Até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
